


A Fire To Melt The Ice

by ThunderThor



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderThor/pseuds/ThunderThor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was by accident that Thor first discovered the power he occupied over his brother. Despite holding a dominant position in bed, Thor was often at the mercy of Loki's shifting moods, suffering through unexplained cold shoulders and sudden bouts of fussiness. For the first few years, there was little he could do but wait them out. The normal feminine treats did not phase Loki. Thor tried gifts, serenades, pillow talk, and even paid a talented kitchen maid a hefty sum of coin to write a collection of romantic poems and allow the prince to sign his name to them. It seemed nothing could melt Loki from his cold prison except time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire To Melt The Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by this gif set and laadyloki.tumblr.com's prompt: http://laadyloki.tumblr.com/post/40695827736/and-here-is-a-fic-to-go-along-with-this-written

It was by accident that Thor first discovered the power he occupied over his brother. Despite holding a dominant position in bed, Thor was often at the mercy of Loki's shifting moods, suffering through unexplained cold shoulders and sudden bouts of fussiness. For the first few years, there was little he could do but wait them out. The normal feminine treats did not phase Loki. Thor tried gifts, serenades, pillow talk, and even paid a talented kitchen maid a hefty sum of coin to write a collection of romantic poems and allow the prince to sign his name to them. It seemed nothing could melt Loki from his cold prison except time.

Thor would forever bless the day Loki was forced to partake in their sparring lessons. Since the younger prince had shown a particular knack for magic, he followed a very different training regimen than his older brother. Observing their bickering one evening, Odin announced that Loki would join Thor with the other young warriors in the practice yard for the next week. He silenced Loki's protests with simple logic. 

"You must learn to blend your sorcery with battle. Now that you are learned enough, it is time to try applying your skills to a new area. And" he added, raising a flagon to his lips, "Perhaps your physical exhaustion will give us a few peaceful dinners." Thor grinned smugly at Loki's burning face, and earned himself a kick to the shin beneath the table. 

Training was well underway by the time Loki decided to grace Thor and the other's with his presence. Some of the younger boys snickered at Loki's slight form, hiding their smiles behind their hands. Loki maintained a miserable expression on his face as the instructor separated him from Thor and the others, pairing him instead with the beginners. Loki towered over the others in his group, mostly children. Thor groaned inwardly. If he knew his brother, Loki would feel entitled to another week's worth of bitching after this minor embarrassment. Thor felt sorry for himself. 

Ignoring Loki's presence as best he could, Thor grappled and sparred with the best of his class, almost always coming out on top. He was graced with the strength of the royal bloodline, and it was apparent in his strength. Jort, their instructor, never coddled or protected him from defeat. It was one of the traits Thor admired most about him. 

By lunch, the sun was bearing down on the assembly of boys. Thor joined Loki on the fence of the outermost arena, taking his break in the shade of a mighty tree. 

"How goes it?" He asked, biting deeply into his meal. 

"Terrible," Loki replied flatly. "Don't act like you weren't watching." Friendly conversation shot down again, Thor chewed in silence. "You don't have to sit here with me." Loki finally added. "Go be with your friends." Thor looked across the way, where his mates were glancing back to where the princes sat. 

"I prefer your company," he said softly, glancing around to ensure their words were private. "Even when you are crabby and malicious." Loki did not reply, and Thor did not look at him to see his expression. They gathered their plates and mugs in silence as the instructor whistled for their return. 

Splitting into their respective groups once again, Thor took out his frustrations on his comrades. Fueled by Loki's rejections, Thor fought harder than usual. Jort observed the match closely, sending another student in to aid the faltering boy caught in Thor's energy. Soon he added another, and another, until the blond prince was bashing his way through a circle of faux enemies. It wasn't long before Thor submitted, falling to his knees with a stifled cry of pain. 

"Halt!" Jort shouted, and the blows on Thor's back ceased. Thor raised his head, wiping the sweat pouring down his cheeks and dripping from the tip of his nose. "Wonderful, your highness!" Jort praised, helping Thor to his feet and clapping him in the back. "Did you see that, boys? That's a lad who will survive in a real battle." With an ear splitting whistle, Jort summoned the classes together. "Can you survive a demonstration, sire?" The kindly man asked. 

"Aye," Thor nodded, unenthusiastic. Watching his brother receive praise and bask in the center of attention usually put Loki off, but since he was already cross with him, Thor didn't see the harm in it. As the other students ambled to the center arena, Thor winced his way over to a post and tore a skin of water from where it hung. Uncorking the pouch, Thor downed half of it and poured the rest over his head. He yanked off his shirt, drying his face with it and tossing it over the fence to dry. 

Thor stretched gingerly as he returned to Jort. Students of every level were sitting on the fence or about the ground, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the demonstration. Thor sighted Loki from the corner of his eye, perched on a rail and stone faced. The frustration started to burn in Thor's stomach again, coupled with many day's worth of rejected sexual advances. Grinding his teeth, Thor took up the blunt sword used in practice and faced off with three other students while Jort explained the techniques and pointed out their mistakes. 

Once again, Thor cut through his opponents with the ferocity of an angry hippogriff. The battered students soon needed to be relieved, swapping places with new volunteers. While the transition was made, Thor accidently made eye contact with Loki. He almost looked away immediately, in no mood to tolerate longing thoughts of his brother, but something in Loki's features was different. Allowing his gaze to linger, Thor realized there was a soft flush on Loki's cheeks. Tearing his eyes away, the thunder god focused on his new foes. 

That round, however, Thor could not help himself from chancing another glimpse of Loki. There was definitely something happening there. As Thor battled on, Loki's lips parted, his cheeks reddened, and he wrung his hands distractedly in his lap. The glistening sweat on Thor's chest mirrored the little beads of perspiration beginning to form on Loki's brow. Weapon knocked aside, Thor took his opponents to the ground, grappling along the dusty arena. Limbs entangled as Thor fended the pack off, wrenching their joints until one by one they surrendered. 

Two more students replaced those defeated by Thor in the second round. The audience, especially the younger students, were cheering and clapping excitedly, shouting praises to their eldest prince. Thor's heart leapt when he saw Loki's hands applauding gently too. He tried not to let it get to him, but the sudden swell of pride in his chest was hard to ignored. To everyone's delight, a Thor showing off his prowess to Prince Loki was even more incredible than a Thor venting his frustrations. The thunder prince wielded the dulled swords, spears, and axes with such airs that the screaming crowds soon drew other curious spectators. 

Lessons forgotten, the rest of the allotted class time turned into small groups of volunteers eager for a go at their prince. Thor was thriving, completely in his element. His biggest motivation, though, was the short glimpses of Loki's face. Thor turned to look once more, and it was his undoing. Loki stared directly back at him, eyebrows furrowed ever so gently, arms crossed over his chest, knees pressed together, and then... he bit his lip. The lustful portrait froze Thor with a small groan, and he went down as a shield crashed his across the back of the head. 

Jort called the boys off, laughing as the two students screamed their victory to the skies and hugged one another in glee. Thor rolled over and lay spread eagled on the ground, panting and smiling, mostly oblivious to the crowd around him. Loki's face flashed through his mind again and again. Loki biting his lip. Loki pressing his knees together. Loki blushing and fawning like an infatuated maiden. Thor was still grinning when Jort loomed over him and held up a hand. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. 

"Four." Thor answered. 

"You're fine," Jort stood back as the new champions reached out and pulled Thor to his feet, grasping his wrist brace and making their peace. Congratulating the pair, Thor lost sight of Loki as friends rushed in to see him. Jort shook his head and chuckled at Thor, whispering something about sons of Odin before dismissing the class with a shout. 

Loki was not on the rail when Thor found his way there, nor did he spot him in the crowd of students packing up their gear and heading home. He sighed, disappointed, and lingered behind to help Jort put away the weapons. 

"Get your wounds looked at," Jort said before he left. "You will be black and blue tomorrow. I'll understand if you take the day off." Thor snorted and waved goodbye, then walked to the fence where his shirt still hung. He snatched the cloth up and turned, just about to make his way to the castle when a voice stopped him.

"I can tend to those wounds." Loki stepped silently from the shadow of the weapon's shed. Thor gave him a half smile. 

"That's fine, brother. Do not trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble," Loki said quickly, catching his breath. He stepped forward, glancing around to see they were alone, and Thor did the same. Their eyes met, Loki's wide and doe-like, his expression apologetic. Thor's shoulder sagged in relief. Perhaps Loki's cold time was over, for now. 

"Come, " Loki said with a jerk of his head. "There is a healer's kit in the shed."

"Wouldn't you prefer your own?" Thor suggested, but Loki shushed him quickly and pulled at his wrist harder. Slightly bewildered, Thor allowed himself to be led into the shed, passing racks of holstered weapons to a small table at the back. Loki nudged Thor into the only chair, reaching for a hide bag nestled in the corner and digging through its contents. The blond prince watched him carefully, catching the hitch in Loki's breathing each time he looked at Thor. Earlier, Thor was sure Loki had been aroused, but never had he seen Loki is a state quite like this before. Perhaps he was injured. 

"Are you well?" Thor questioned, running a hand down Loki's arm as his healer blotted the welts on his skin with soothing ointments. Loki sucked air in and held his breath, eyes fluttering closed until Thor dropped his hand. "Loki?" 

"I am... very well. Let me finish this." He scolded, releasing his breath and continuing his ministrations. Thor frowned, but relaxed himself and waited patiently as his brother explored his bare chest with the cotton ball. Loki's hand trembled, and he bit his lower lip to thwart the occasional quiver that passed through it. It was an adorable look, and Thor winced to feel his manhood stiffening. He did not want to get his hopes up since he could not decide if Loki was becoming receptive to his advances or not. The younger prince's signals were oddly mixed as he tended to Thor.

Loki wrapped gauze around the most damaged sections of Thor's arms, trapping the alleviating balm to the skin. 

"Better?" He asked. 

"Quite. Thank you-" Faster than Thor had ever seen him move, Loki was in his lap and crushing his lips to Thor's. Straddling Thor's aching things, Loki circled his hips against Thor's belly and groin, whimpering into his mouth and tightening his arms around his neck. He rocked, grinding his crotch down roughly, the volume of his whining cries increasing. Thor had not moved and sat there stupidly, wide eyed and shocked. 

Loki broke the seal of their lips, panting deeply against Thor's chin. "Touch me, Thor," he whispered, mewling like a whore and increasing the frictional oscillation of their groins. Thor obeyed, catching Loki's face in his palm and tilting his jaw up to attack the sensitive skin beneath. As his lips connected, Loki bucked and released yelp to the room, clutching Thor to him tighter. His chest heaved with shuddering breaths, and his body went slack when Thor traveled his lips down the exposed neck. 

Thor's shock at seeing Loki in such a state was quickly transforming into silent thanks, then fierce desire. The tent in his breeches strained up against Loki's wavering hips, tingling with pleasure every time Loki awarded him with contact. Thor sucked at Loki's neck eagerly, pulling the collar of his shirt aside roughly to leave gentle bites along his shoulder. Returning to the crook of his lover's neck, Thor assaulted the soft muscle that flexed against his hungry lips, heedless of the marks Loki would have to hide from the world later. 

Holding Loki to him by the cleft of skin trapped between his teeth, Thor reached down and blindly struggled to unlace Loki's trousers.

"Oh heavens, yes!" Loki cried, almost shrieking, jerking his hips so hard in anticipation Thor had to grab hold of him to be still. He released Loki's neck, pulling apart the laces in his pants and fondling to free Loki's leaking cock from its confines. The inside of his underwear was slick with pre-cum, smearing onto Thor's knuckles as he wrapped his fingers around the straining member, working it out until it stood proudly in the open air. Thor ran his thumb over the head, coating it with the juices beading from the tiny hole. Loki bit his lip, trying desperately to suppress the wails building in his throat. 

He slipped backward from Thor's lap, dropping to his knees in the dirt and frantically tugging his lover's pants open. Thor winced, then grunted in relief as his cock sprang out and was quickly engulfed by Loki's burning mouth. 

"Oh, Graces," Thor groaned, dipping his head back and releasing a long sigh as Loki took him in like a starved kitten, stretching his lips around Thor's girth and bobbing his head wildly along the shaft. He never stopped whimpering, vocalizing softly around the cock as he sucked like his life depended on it. Thor looked down at his brother, perched between his knees, watching as he worked his dick more enthusiastically than Thor had ever seen. 

Thor almost cried with joy as Loki reached back with one hand, pushing his own trousers down just below the curve of his ass cheeks. From Thor's point of view, he could just see the perky bottom peeking out tauntingly from the hem of Loki's tunic. Loki released Thor's cock just long enough to suck on his own fingers, wetting them generously before taking the dick back into his lips and resting the head on the inside of his cheek while he focused on his new task. Thor whispered encouragingly as he watched Loki reach back, teasing his anus with his wetted fingers and slipping one in. Loki groaned against Thor's cock, pumped the little finger in and out a few times, and added the second. 

It was the most glorious sight Thor had ever seen: Loki balanced on his knees and fucking himself with his own fingers while moaning and sucking him off. Thor alternated between watching the little digits thrusting between Loki's cheeks and the swollen lips working his erection. Loki pushed his face down, wincing as he took Thor past his gag reflex, then peered up at him with half lidded eyes. Thor almost came right then. The sight of his Loki, red faced, teary eyed, cheeks hollowed with suction, and lips stretched tightly around his throbbing member was too much to handle. 

With a panicked groan Thor grabbed Loki by the hair and pulled him up, his cock dropping from the wet mouth with a loud pop just in time to prevent his orgasm. 

"On the table," Thor growled, lifting Loki bodily and depositing him on the poorly carved, dusty work bench. The knees of Loki's breeches were stained from the dirt floor of the shed. Thor worked off his boots and pants, yanking them off eagerly. He pushed the hem of Loki's tunic up above his belly button, dropping a few quick kisses to his heaving ribcage. Now it was Thor's turn to drop to his knees. He pulled Loki forward until his tail bone peeked over the edge of the table and buried his face between his legs, licking the puckered ring of muscle like some rare sweet treat. Loki was almost sobbing with need, stroking his own erection briskly as Thor nursed the entrance between his cheeks. Dousing the hole with slick saliva, Thor ventured upwards, prodding Loki's balls with his nose teasingly before taking one into his mouth and suckling gently. Loki undulated his hips and cried out sharply, tugging at his manhood faster and harder. 

"Not yet," Thor commanded, reaching out and pulling Loki's hands from his shaft. Loki cursed and struggled to free his wrists, but Thor held them down tightly, and returned to Loki's sack. Loki cursed again, squirming and bucking against the blond head nestled in his nether regions. He clamped his thighs around Thor's head, twisting and jerking his body, but to no avail. Thor lapped contently at the base of Loki's weeping shaft, tortuously working his lips in the crevice of his inner thighs. 

"This is for denying me all these days," Thor muttered against the sensitive skin in response to Loki's pleading cries. Tears of want and frustration leaked from Loki's eyes, and he banged his head miserably against the table.

"Stop that," Thor ordered, standing up and wiping the moisture from his chin. He rolled Loki over and let his bare feet drop to the floor. Looming powerfully behind him, Thor positioned himself at Loki's glistening entrance and prodded the tip of his rod into the small cleft. He nudged his hips forward tenderly, gripping Loki's ass for support. Loki shuddered beneath him and dropped his forehead to the table, reaching out to grasp the sides and brace himself for what he knew was going to be a rough ride. 

Thor pursed his lips and moaned softly at the initial resistance of the muscles, whispering soothing words. Both princes cried out as Thor breached the tight hole, the head pushing through and invading the tight canal as tenderly as possible. Rolling his hips forward, Thor slid into Loki's burning heat inch by inch, monitoring the quivering body beneath him for signs of pain. Loki's breath hitched with each thrust and tears leaked from his eyes, but he did not resist or ask his lover to stop. 

Once he was completely enveloped between Loki's cheeks, Thor waited for the clenching passage to relax. 

"I missed you," he said softly. Loki's sniffling stopped, and he looked back at Thor with a small smile. Thor returned the grin, then pulled back and snapped his hips forward, laughing as Loki's face twisted and his features became strained again. The table creaked beneath them as the two princes threw their weight against it, Thor pounding joyously into his beloved and Loki bouncing helplessly against the frame. His cock slapped painfully against the edge of the wood, and Loki reached down to wrap a protective hand around his prick. It was too uncomfortable to stroke himself at that angle, and Loki sobbed into the table beneath him.

Thor, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He paid little attention to his lover's pleads, thinking of this evening as deserved and just. If he was lucky, Loki would remember this fuck and take care to be a touch less fussy in the future. When he felt himself nearing his peak again, Thor pulled out once more. Loki glanced back as the pressure in his colon disappeared, a little embarrassed to have his gaping hole under Thor's scrutiny. He jerked as Thor slapped his rear, and allowed himself to be turned over once again. The prince blushed as his knees were pushed up to his ribs, exposing his used hole to Thor's gleeful eyes. Loki resisted the urge to cover himself, knowing full well Thor would not allow it. 

"By the nine, you are beautiful," Came the gentle whisper. Loki lay silent, letting Thor drink him in with his eyes. Thor guided himself back into Loki, joining their bodies again. This ride was slower, kinder.  
"Hold your knees for me," Thor said, and Loki obeyed. The younger prince whined happily as Thor took his neglected member into his palm and stroked it. Loki shuddered to orgasm not long after. He jerked as much as the cock impaled in his rear would allow, tears of relief spilling down his temples as threads of white cum shot out onto his belly. 

He lay there limply, feet up in the air and knees bouncing carelessly by his nipples as Thor pumped his ass. Thor's growling grew louder and more intense, and Loki smiled wantonly as Thor gripped his hips tightly and delivered his load deeply into Loki's body. Thor's hips stuttered uncontrollably, cock throbbing out shot after shot of his seed.

The two lovers panted quietly as they recovered. Thor was never much for words after taking his pleasure, but he cupped Loki's face gently, and Loki smiled to let him know he was alright. They dressed slowly after that, both achy and battered. 

"I'm not the only one who is going to be black and blue tomorrow," Thor observed, noting the red on Loki's knees and the marks from where he gripped him. They did not talk much on the way to the palace either, both exhausted from a day of training and the most intense rutting either had ever experienced up to that point. 

It was the sparring, Thor reflected. Loki was either jealous when Thor grappled with other boys, or turned on by his prowess, or perhaps both. It would prove to be an invaluable technique that drew Loki into his arms every time without fail.


End file.
